Deux éclats
by Tsuukki
Summary: SOUKOKU WEEK 2019 / Il était impossible de choisir un seul terme pour les définir. Ils étaient des partenaires, des ennemis, des amis, des amants. Ils s'aimaient et se détestaient, se désiraient et se rejetaient. Un homme les avait un jour comparés à des diamants ; et en effet, tout comme cette pierre précieuse, ils étaient indomptables, et éclatants.
1. peace

_**peace **__: _c'est assez évident je pense, mais ça veut dire paix.

_**note de l'auteure **_: je poste beaucoup trop d'histoires sur ce fandom :')) mais j'ai une bonne excuse, c'est la soukoku week ~ je vous le dit tout de suite : ce jour est le plus fluff de tous. donc profitez de ces scènes cutes avec ces deux-là parce que ça ne va pas durer djjdj

ce texte est basé sur l'UA officiel Kindergarten, je vous invite à chercher les designs officiels pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance :')

_**disclaimer : **_Bungô Stray Dogs est toujours la propriété de Kafka Asagiri.

_Merci à Befitrole pour la bêta-lecture !_

* * *

**DAY 1 - PEACE**

* * *

**« Les enfants ! »**

Le petit groupe interpellé tourna la tête vers Kôyô et se précipita vers elle joyeusement, abandonnant jouets et crayons sur le sol et arrachant un soupir à Hirotsu qui s'empressa de les ramasser et de les remettre à leur place. La jeune maîtresse leur sourit et déclara :

**« Vous allez avoir un nouveau camarade. » **Elle invita un petit garçon caché derrière elle à s'avancer. Celui-ci resta cependant obstinément accroché à sa jambe. **« Voyons, ****Chuuya****, salue tes camarades. » **le gronda-t-elle doucement.

Le garçon finit par s'avancer un petit peu, ce qui permit à ses camarades de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Ses courts cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus, associés à son visage rond angélique, subjuguèrent quelques instants les enfants qui n'avaient jamais rencontré de personne avec ces caractéristiques physiques. Ils l'entourèrent immédiatement – sauf Ryunosuke, qui resta à l'écart mais observait néanmoins la scène.

**« Tu t'appelles ****Chuuya**** c'est ça ? Moi c'est ****Atsushi**** ! » **se présenta en premier le petit garçon au sourire le plus rayonnant de la maternelle, en lui tendant une main que l'autre hésita à prendre.

**– Moi c'est Kenji ! **se présenta également le petit garçon au deuxième sourire le plus rayonnant de la maternelle.

**– Tu veux un bonbon ? **interrogea Edogawa en lui tendant une confiserie.

**– Dis donc ****Edogawa****, **le réprimanda Kôyô, **tu n'as pas le droit à toutes ces sucreries ! »**

Elle voulut les confisquer, mais le jeune garçon jeta ses bonbons à Akiko, qui les passa ensuite à Kenji, qui les donna à Ichiyô, qui les offrit à Gin, qui en donna à son frère. À chaque fois, un bonbon disparaissait, récupéré par l'un des enfants.

**« Je n'en ai pas eu ! » **protesta Kaiji. Il voulut en prendre, mais, en réalisant que c'était Ryunosuke qui les avait désormais, il préféra s'abstenir. Il avait un peu peur de ce petit garçon au visage effrayant.

**« Moi non plus ! **se plaignit Naomi.

**– Je vais t'en trouver ne t'inquiète pas ! » **la rassura son frère Junchirô.

Pendant ce temps, Chuuya, qui avait observé toute la scène, laissa son regard dériver sur les installations de la pièce de jeux où il se trouvait. Il avisa un petit camion sur le sol et tendit la main pour l'attraper ; alors qu'il allait le prendre, une autre main surgit de nulle part et le récupéra. Le petit rouquin releva les yeux pour voir qui avait pris l'objet de ses désirs, et croisa le regard inexpressif d'Osamu, qui était resté en retrait depuis son arrivée.

Le petit brun le dévisagea un instant, avant de commencer à jouer silencieusement avec. Les autres enfants avaient démarré une partie de chat ; Akiko proposa à Chuuya de jouer, mais il déclina. Il voulait jouer avec ce camion.

Il fixa avec insistance l'autre enfant, puis s'agenouilla de telle façon à lui bloquer le passage. Toujours aussi inexpressif, Osamu se contenta de changer de direction. Chuuya gonfla les joues, boudeur, mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Lorsqu'Atsushi vint poser une question au garçon brun, Chuuya en profita pour lui dérober le camion ; et quand Osamu voulut reprendre son jeu, il ne trouva face à lui qu'une peluche rouge en forme de lapin. Un peu plus loin, son nouveau camarade jouait, satisfait d'avoir récupéré son camion.

Kôyô, qui avait observé toute la scène, se tourna vers Hirotsu.

**« Je m'inquiète un peu pour eux deux. **

**– Ce ne sont que des enfants, **la rassura son collègue. **Rien de grave ne peut se... »**

Il s'interrompit en voyant Osamu s'avancer vers Chuuya, puis le frapper avec la peluche rouge qu'il n'acceptait visiblement pas en remplacement de son camion. Sous les yeux stupéfaits des deux éducateurs de la maternelle, le petit rouquin récupéra une peluche bleue en forme de pingouin et frappa à son tour son camarade.

Kôyô et Hirotsu se précipitèrent vers les deux enfants pour les séparer ; ils tentèrent aussi de récupérer les peluches, mais ils semblaient s'y être attachés et refusèrent de les rendre. En désespoir de cause, ils les emmenèrent loin l'un de l'autre, et donnèrent un autre camion à Chuuya – qui semblait cependant être désormais intéressé par le pingouin uniquement.

**« Finalement, tu as peut-être raison de t'inquiéter, **conclut Hirotsu un peu plus tard.

**– Il faudra en toucher un mot aux directeurs, **approuva Kôyô. **Eux, ils sauront peut-être quoi faire. On ne peut pas les forcer à bien s'entendre, mais il faudrait au moins qu'ils parviennent à se côtoyer... »**

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans autre problème particulier, et, quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'arriva l'heure de déjeuner, Chuuya s'était même lié d'amitié avec les autres enfants de la maternelle. Sa timidité semblait s'être envolée, et en cela, il rappela aux deux éducateurs l'arrivée d'Atsushi ; le petit garçon était d'une timidité maladive lors de son premier jour, mais ses camarades avaient réussi à le faire s'ouvrir, et il était désormais beaucoup plus spontané avec les nouveaux venus.

C'était d'ailleurs lui qui s'était rapproché de Chuuya le premier, et qui l'avait encouragé à venir colorier avec Akiko, Ranpo, Kyôka, une autre fillette réservée proche d'Atsushi, et lui. Les autres les avaient rejoints ensuite, même Ryunosuke qui était plutôt solitaire habituellement. Seul Dazai était resté dans son coin – ce n'était pas très surprenant, le jeune garçon parlait à peine à ses camarades et semblait apprécier la solitude tout autant que Ryunosuke.

Le midi, les enfants déjeunèrent tous ensembles, au plus grand bonheur de Kôyô qui était ravie de voir que son neveu était désormais de plus en plus à l'aise au milieu de ses camarades. Tout se passait bien et dans le calme... jusqu'à ce qu'un projectile de nourriture atterrisse sur la tête de Chuuya.

Le petit garçon se retourna immédiatement pour voir qui était le responsable – Osamu, évidemment. Avant qu'Hirotsu ou Kôyô n'aient eu le temps de réagir, le petit garçon avait riposté en lui envoyant à son tour un peu de purée et, en moins de cinq minutes, une bataille de nourriture généralisée éclata dans leur petit réfectoire auparavant tranquille.

Ce fut finalement un raclement de gorge qui mit fin à la bataille, lorsque le directeur Fukuzawa, alerté par le bruit, se décida à sortir de son bureau pour voir ce qui se passait. Il sembla assez désabusé de trouver ses éducateurs, ses élèves et ses murs recouverts de purée et de haricots verts, mais conserva son calme.

**« Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » **demanda-t-il d'un ton posé. Les deux éducateurs échangèrent un regard, hésitant sur la réponse à donner ; ce fut finalement Kenji qui répondit d'un ton innocent :

**« On faisait une bataille de nourriture ! Vous voulez participer monsieur ? »**

L'homme dévisagea l'enfant un instant avant de secouer la tête négativement et d'adresser un regard inquisiteur à ses deux employés. Kôyô finit par se rapprocher et expliquer :

**« ****Osamu**** et ****Chuuya**** ont dû mal à s'entendre. » **Elle désigna les deux enfants qui se toisaient d'un geste ample de la main. **« Beaucoup de mal à s'entendre.**

**– Je vois..., **répondit le directeur en fronçant les sourcils. **Osamu**** a toujours eu un caractère difficile. Et cela tombe plutôt mal qu'****Ôgai**** ne soit pas là, c'est celui qui arrive le mieux à communiquer avec lui. » **Il réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer : **« Je vais m'en occuper. »**

Le directeur rassembla les élèves pour organiser un grand jeu en équipes et commença à expliquer les règles. Kôyô et Hirotsu le regardèrent faire sans rien dire, remarquant parfaitement que sa soi-disant répartition hasardeuse des équipes était truquée, afin qu'Osamu et Chuuya se retrouvent ensemble. Les deux enfants protestèrent mais leur directeur ne les écouta pas et expliqua les règles du jeu.

**« C'est une banale partie de cache-cache en équipe. Vous devez ****_absolument _****rester avec votre partenaire, et faire en sorte de ne pas être attrapés. »**

Ce qui forcerait les deux membres de l'équipe à rester silencieux et donc à ne pas se battre ou se crier dessus. Plutôt ingénieux, songea Kôyô, même si elle restait sceptique sur la réussite de la manœuvre. Le jeu commença rapidement, c'était Akiko qui devait retrouver ses camarades. Elle était perspicace et observatrice, aussi elle repéra rapidement les groupes cachés et en élimina plusieurs d'affilée.

Osamu et Chuuya n'en faisaient pas partie, remarquèrent les trois adultes. Le plan du directeur allait-il réussir ? Ils déchantèrent cependant rapidement, lorsqu'ils virent les deux enfants revenir et constatèrent que non seulement ils ne semblaient pas plus proches, mais qu'en plus Chuuya s'était retrouvé bâillonné avec du scotch.

Lorsqu'ils le retirèrent, le rouquin tira la langue à son camarade et attrapa la peluche lapin avec laquelle Osamu jouait précédemment, avant de la jeter dans le visage du jeune garçon avec force. Les adultes durent de nouveau les séparer, et Fukuzawa les interrogea :

**« ****Osamu****, ****Chuuya****, quel est le problème ? **

**– Lui ! » **répliqua vivement le petit rouquin. Dazai se contenta de détourner le regard avec humeur.

**« ****Osamu****, **reprit Fukuzawa, **tu ne parviens pas à t'entendre avec ton nouveau camarade ? » **

Le petit garçon ne répondit rien, se contentant de ramasser une peluche rescapée de leur bataille. Il l'observa un instant, suffisamment longtemps pour attirer l'attention de Chuuya dessus ; il s'agissait de la peluche bleue avec laquelle il jouait le matin même et qu'il semblait beaucoup apprécier. Il se jeta sur le petit brun pour la récupérer, mais le jeune homme l'esquiva.

Il perdit cependant l'équilibre en trébuchant sur une petite voiture abandonnée et tomba, faisant rouler le pingouin un peu plus loin, là où les autres enfants chahutaient. Entraîné dans leur jeu fait de mouvements rapides, la peluche fut malmenée un instant, et lorsqu'elle roula à l'extérieur du groupe, elle était partiellement déchirée au niveau du bec et des ailes.

Chuuya la récupéra doucement, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était. Il s'éloigna tristement en la serrant fermement dans ses bras et s'assit dans un coin à l'écart. Kôyô se dirigea vers lui pour essayer de le réconforter, tandis que Dazai se contentait de l'observer de loin, surpris de la réaction de son camarade. Il était aussi attaché à une peluche qu'il avait découvert le matin même ?

Chuuya resta dans son coin toute l'après-midi, malgré les demandes répétées de ses nouveaux camarades pour qu'il vienne jouer avec eux. Le soir venu, il rentra chez lui toujours aussi triste, ce qui inquiéta énormément sa mère. Lorsqu'il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était produit, elle le réconforta à son tour et lui promit qu'ils iraient en acheter une similaire le lendemain après la maternelle.

Le jour suivant, le petit garçon put donc arriver à l'école plus souriant, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Osamu. Quand il avait tout raconté à sa mère, elle lui avait dit d'être indulgente envers le petit brun, ce n'était pas de sa faute si la peluche avait été abîmée après tout. Mais Chuuya avait bien du mal à appliquer ses conseils en se souvenant d'à quel point le garçon était odieux avec lui depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Il décida donc de l'ignorer et passa la matinée à jouer avec Atsushi, Ryunosuke et Gin. Il pouvait néanmoins sentir en permanence le regard du jeune garçon sur lui, aussi, au repas, il choisit de le confronter à ce sujet.

**« Quoi ? » **lui demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque. Le brun détourna le regard sans rien dire, ce qui agaça son interlocuteur, qui s'apprêta à repartir. Osamu le rappela cependant :

**« Tiens. » **

Il lui tendit une peluche pingouin identique à celle qui avait été déchirée la vieille. Celle-là était en parfait état cependant, visiblement neuve. Le petit rouquin la saisit sans vraiment comprendre.

**« Mon beau-père veut absolument que je fasse la paix avec toi, **expliqua immédiatement le petit garçon, comme pour se défendre. **Et que je m'excuse pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier. » **ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Un peu plus loin, les deux éducateurs espionnaient leur conversation sans vergogne. Ils n'étaient pas surpris de cette intervention parentale, mais étaient étonnés de constater qu'Osamu avait consenti à l'écouter.

**« Quelle mauvaise foi, **commenta Fukuzawa en passant comme si de rien était. _**Tu **_**as insisté pour acheter cette peluche. » **Osamu lui intima le silence, mais son camarade avait entendu la réflexion du directeur. Il dévisagea son camarade, puis lui offrit un grand sourire.

**« Merci... » **déclara-t-il en serrant la peluche dans ses bras.

Osamu le regarda, une légère rougeur sur les joues, avant de s'éloigner, sous les regards amusés de Kôyô, Hirotsu et Fukuzawa. Chuuya, quant à lui, se dépêcha de rejoindre ses camarades, la peluche pingouin dans ses bras.

* * *

**_Bonus :_**

**« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies toujours ça. » **

Chuuya posa la bouteille de vin qu'il était en train de ranger dans un carton, et regarda son petit ami. Les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans l'appartement du rouquin, en train d'emballer toutes ses affaires dans des cartons en prévision de son déménagement. Osamu avait proposé de lui donner un coup de main, mais le jeune homme passait plus de temps à commenter les affaires de son compagnon qu'à les ranger. Il tenait actuellement dans ses mains une peluche bleue que Chuuya reconnut aussitôt.

**« Bien sûr que si. C'est le seul cadeau que tu m'aies jamais fait. » **plaisanta-t-il. Osamu le dévisagea, presque outré.

**« M'avoir dans ta vie est un cadeau quotidien.**

**– Plutôt un fardeau. » **répliqua-t-il sournoisement.

Son petit ami fit la moue, faussement blessé puis jeta de manière enfantine la peluche au visage de Chuuya. Celui-ci la rattrapa, un sourire aux lèvres en se souvenant de ce jour où ils ne cessait de se disputer. Qui aurait cru que seize ans plus tard, ils sortiraient ensembles ?

**« À chaque fois qu'on se dispute, je la ressors, **finit-il par avouer, à la surprise d'Osamu.

**– Pourquoi ? » **Chuuya lui sourit.

**« Parce qu'elle me rappelle qu'on finit toujours par faire la paix. »**


	2. worship

**_worship_****: **culte, adoration, vénération de quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

_**note de l'auteure : **_deuxième jour, un de ceux que j'ai le plus détesté écrire mais je l'aime bien finalement. je me suis assez éclatée avec le côté "joute verbale" du soukoku, ça me fait vraiment trop rire d'écrire ces échanges entre eux.

**_disclaimer : _**vous connaissez la musique hein, je ne possède toujours pas BSD.

_Merci à Befitrole pour la bêta-lecture, et à FluffyKoa, Kaoru-18 et Sora-M pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

**DAY 2 - **_**WORSHIP**_

* * *

**« De toute façon, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » **Dazai tourna la tête au maximum pour tenter d'apercevoir son partenaire dos à lui, songeant qu'il aurait un torticolis avant la fin de la journée.

**« ****_Pardon_**** ? **répliqua-t-il.

– **Si tu avais convaincu ton patron de refuser, on n'en serait pas là ! **

**– J'ai essayé de le convaincre, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'Agence a besoin d'argent ! **

**– Si tu travaillais sérieusement, je suis sûr que vous n'auriez pas de problèmes financiers !**

**– Si la mafia cessait de détruire notre mobilier à tout bout de champ, on aurait suffisamment d'argent pour construire notre propre building !**

**– Vous nous gênez dans nos activités !**

**– Elles sont **_**illégales **_**! **

**– Ça ne te dérangeait pas autant il y a quatre ans ! » **Le détective ne trouva rien à rétorquer, aussi il s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et reprit :

**« Toute cette histoire est de la faute de monsieur Mori de toute manière, **lâcha-t-il. **C'est lui qui a soumis cette idée au patron !**

**– On a besoin d'argent aussi figure-toi !**

**– Pardon ? Si la mafia portuaire déclarait tout ce qu'elle empoche, elle doublerait les richesses produites par la ville ! **

**– Je te rappelle que vous avez coulé un de nos porte-conteneurs principaux ! **

**– Oh, oui c'est vrai, ****Atsushi**** a fait de l'excellent travail ce jour-là ~ Ce n'est pas mon subordonné pour rien.**

**– Donc au fond c'est de ta faute si on en est là !**

**– La mafia a été la première à attaquer ce jour-là donc théoriquement c'est de ta faute !**

**– Je n'ai rien à voir avec les décisions d'****Akutagawa**** ! C'est toi qui l'a formé alors c'est de ta faute ! **

**– Quelle mauvaise foi ! Je ne l'ai pas côtoyé depuis quatre ans, contrairement à toi !**

**– Et c'est moi qui suis de mauvaise foi ?! »**

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit dans leur joute verbale et ils tournèrent la tête simultanément pour croiser le regard légèrement craintif de leur ennemi commun dont ils avaient oublié le nom depuis longtemps.

**« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais pouvons-nous commencer ? »**

Il se décomposa sous les regards enflammés des deux membres du Double Noir qui n'appréciaient visiblement pas d'être interrompus pour cette raison. Cependant, l'intervention eut le mérite de leur rappeler que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment le plus adapté pour avoir cette conversation ; ligotés dos à dos sur un autel, face à une foule de fanatiques aux buts obscurs, ils avaient peut-être mieux à faire.

**« Commencer quoi ? **répondit Dazai d'un ton agacé. **Si c'est l'élimination de ce minuscule mafieux, faites-vous plaisir, je vous en prie.**

**– Alors en fait...**

**– C'est toi qui cherche en permanence à te suicider, **répliqua Chuuya, **je ne voudrais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps.**

**– Notre objectif...**

**– Tu fais erreur mon cher, je ne cherche que les suicides amoureux désormais, **lâcha le brun. **Et au risque de te décevoir, je t'aime beaucoup mais je n'ai aucune intention de mourir avec toi.**

**– Nous voudrions...**

**– Ça nous fait au moins un point commun, **renifla le mafieux avec mépris. **Je ne pourrais jamais me reposer en paix si je ne te tue pas de mes propres mains.**

**– C'est...**

**– Tu penses en être capable ? **s'amusa le détective. **C'est presque mignon.**

**– **_**VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER PARLER OUI ?**_** » **finit par s'emporter l'homme qui essayait d'en placer une depuis tout à l'heure.

Les deux partenaires le dévisagèrent de nouveau puis soupirèrent.

**« Bon alors votre objectif ? **lâcha Chuuya.

– **Donc en fait, il faut savoir que notre secte existe depuis environ cinq ans, depuis que vous avez détruit cette organisation ennemie. On a vraiment trouvé ça très impressionnant. » **Les deux jeunes hommes se contorsionnèrent pour échanger un regard perplexe tandis que les autres fanatiques acquiesçaient.

**« Donc..., **commença Chuuya.

– **Vous êtes fans de moi ? » **s'extasia Dazai. À ces mots, le capitaine de la mafia tenta de lui donner un coup de tête, sans grand succès.

**« En fait, nous sommes fans du Double Noir. Et on regrette beaucoup que vous ne soyez plus partenaires.**

**– Ne nous demandez pas de redevenir partenaires par pitié, **lâcha Dazai.

– **Je préfère encore que vous me tuiez, **renchérit Chuuya.

– **Non ne vous inquiétez pas ! **s'exclama l'homme qui devait être le leader de la secte. **Nous avons une autre demande à vous faire. »**

Dazai soupira intérieurement. Il craignait le pire.

**« En fait, on voudrait juste que vous restiez ici, pour que nous puissions vous admirer. » **C'était donc pire que ce qu'il craignait. Et glauque. Et presque effrayant. Il ferait regretter à Fukuzawa d'avoir accepté cette mission.

**« Vous êtes malade, **constata Chuuya d'un ton neutre.

– **Pas du tout ! Je vous admire ! »**

Le détective de l'Agence décida qu'il en avait assez entendu ; il se défit des liens qui le maintenaient attaché et se redressa en se frottant les poignets, sous le regard médusé des adeptes. Chuuya en fit de même en grommelant :

**« C'est pas trop tôt. Je me demandais ce que tu attendais. » **Dazai s'étira pour soulager ses muscles endoloris et balaya la pièce du regard.

**« On est dans une pièce souterraine alors je te conseille de te retenir, **lâcha-t-il à l'intention de son partenaire.

– **Ouais ****ouais****. » **marmonna Chuuya avant de donner un immense coup de pied dans le sol, provoquant une immense fissure.

Les fanatiques reculèrent mais des étoiles brillaient dans leurs yeux.

**« Impressionnant ! **s'exclama le leader, visiblement ravi. **En un seul coup... » **

Chuuya ne releva pas le compliment et lui asséna un coup de pied ; l'autre n'essaya même pas de l'esquiver et fut envoyé dans le mur le plus proche. Le mafieux parut quelque peu déstabilisé par ce manque total de résistance, mais au fond cela faisait son affaire. Les autres fanatiques n'étaient pas armés non plus, et ils les laissèrent même passer sans rien dire.

Cela arrangeait largement Dazai qui n'avait pas besoin de s'embêter à imaginer des plans tordus pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir, mais cela le rendait définitivement perplexe sur cet étrange culte qui les avait capturés – bon, ils s'étaient globalement laissés faire puisqu'ils désiraient obtenir des informations mais quand même.

Les deux anciens partenaires finirent par arriver au niveau d'un escalier, aux marches grossières taillées dans la roche. Ils commencèrent à le remonter ; Chuuya prit la tête, et lorsqu'il arriva tout en haut, il se figea complètement. Dazai le rejoignit, curieux de connaître la raison de son immobilité soudaine, et son regard tomba sur un long couloir dont les murs sombres étaient couverts de photos.

En les observant de plus près, le détective eut presque des sueurs froides : des photos de Chuuya et lui étaient accrochées, mais ce n'étaient pas de simples photos, il s'agissait plutôt d'extraits de vidéos de surveillance de la mafia, sur lesquels ils figuraient tous les deux.

**« Ces types sont vraiment flippants, **lâcha Chuuya. **Comment ont-ils obtenu ces photos ?**

– **Le seul moyen d'y accéder est d'être membre de la sécurité de la mafia portuaire. Ou de pirater les serveurs, mais c'est quasiment impossible. **

– ... **Ces types sont flippants. » **répéta le rouquin, et pour une fois son partenaire était d'accord avec lui.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir en observant les autres photos, toujours d'eux deux. Elles retraçaient presque l'histoire de leur duo. Certaines dataient de bien avant qu'ils ne soient connus.

**« Je me demande pourquoi ils ont amassé tout ça, **finit par lâcher Chuuya, brisant le silence. **Ç'a dû leur prendre un temps fou. » **Dazai l'observa à la dérobée tandis qu'il continuait : **« On a été connus pour **_**une **_**mission, et on s'est séparés l'année d'après. On a une réputation au sein de la pègre, mais ça s'arrête là. Le Double Noir n'existe plus de toute manière, il n'y a plus vraiment de raison de nous craindre. Pourtant eux, ils nous admirent, ou du moins ils le prétendent. Je me demande ce qu'ils voient en nous.**

– **Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si sérieux, **commenta Osamu.

– **Tu ne te poses pas la question ? **

– ... **Si, **finit par avouer le détective. **Mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raison de se prendre la tête à ce sujet. Les fanatiques n'ont pas toujours besoin de raison rationnelle pour admirer des gens. Ils peuvent admirer qui ils veulent. Même un duo de mafieux qui détruit tout sur son passage. » **Les deux membres dudit duo observèrent un silence songeur.

**« Ça te manque, parfois ? » **demanda soudainement Chuuya.

Dazai ne répondit pas immédiatement, même si la réponse était évidente dans son esprit. Bien sûr que oui. Il était heureux à l'Agence, mais il ressentait toujours un petit vide dans son cœur lorsqu'il repensait aux moments partagés avec son ancien partenaire – même si c'étaient essentiellement des moments de dispute.

**« C'est du passé, **finit-il par répondre. **On est ennemis désormais. **

– **Ça ne répond pas à ma question, **observa le rouquin.

– **Tu penses que ça me manque de tuer des gens qui menacent la mafia avec mon partenaire haut comme trois pommes qui ne peut pas rester calme plus de cinq minutes ? » **Le capitaine de la mafia voulut justement s'énerver, mais Dazai ajouta : **« Ouais. »**

Chuuya cligna des yeux, surpris, et sa colère s'atténua légèrement. Il finit par avouer :

**« Moi aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, travailler avec toi est une plaie.**

– **Je pourrais dire la même chose, **rétorqua Dazai. **Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi monsieur Mori nous a forcés à travailler ensemble. **

– **Surtout qu'il était le plus agacé par nos disputes. **

– **C'était plus les échecs qui en résultaient qui l'agaçaient. » **

Osamu avait toujours pensé qu'il était impossible de réellement taper sur les nerfs de Mori qui semblaient d'acier, mais il avait vite découvert que Chuuya et lui y parvenaient assez bien. Leur supérieur, pourtant expert pour garder son sang-froid, avait été plus d'une fois désemparé devant leur incapacité complète à travailler ensemble sans se disputer. Heureusement qu'ils étaient efficaces, sinon le parrain les aurait probablement fait exécuter bien avant.

**« Ils ne nous a jamais séparés pour autant, **commenta Chuuya.

– **On formait un bon duo. Cela aurait été une erreur de le faire. » **

Même si indirectement, Mori avait finalement décidé de briser leur duo. Le Double Noir était à l'époque le meilleur atout de la mafia portuaire, mais le parrain avait préféré protéger sa position plutôt que de le conserver – et Dazai était presque agacé de constater qu'au final, son départ et la disparition du Double Noir n'avaient pas affaibli la mafia.

Ils atteignirent finalement le bout du couloir – ils commençaient presque à croire qu'il était sans fin – et retrouvèrent enfin la lumière du soleil. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à informer la police locale de l'existence de ce culte illégal qui rassemblait des informations personnelles à leur sujet et avait porté atteinte à leur intégrité en les kidnappant, mais étrangement, ils avaient du mal à le faire.

Dazai avait senti une certaine nostalgie s'emparer de lui pendant qu'ils évoquaient leurs souvenirs communs et qu'ils regardaient ces images retraçant leur histoire. Il supposait que Chuuya se sentait pareil.

**« On devrait faire ça plus souvent, **finit-il par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

– **Quoi ? **Interrogea Chuuya. **Se faire kidnapper par des fanatiques effrayants qui nous considèrent comme des demi-dieux ? » **Il se raidit légèrement en prononçant le dernier mot, et Dazai eut pour une fois assez de délicatesse pour ne pas relever le double sens.

**« Non. Retravailler ensemble.**

– **Je croyais que c'était du passé et qu'on était des ennemis ? » **Dazai haussa les épaules.

**« Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de recollaborer parfois. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une foule d'organisations que monsieur Mori rêve d'annihiler, et que l'Agence cherche à démanteler aussi. **

– **Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité non ? » **lâcha Chuuya, mais un léger sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. Il finit par soupirer : « **On devrait s'occuper des autres non ? »**

Dazai acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent finalement vers le poste de police le plus proche. Enfin, _il _s'y dirigea, puisque la tête de Chuuya était connue par tous les policiers du coin. Et le jeune détective se promit de faire du chantage à Fukuzawa pour le forcer à accepter sa proposition.


	3. monochromatic

**_monochromatic : _**une seule couleur ou une teinte limitée de couleur.  
(+) pour info, la monochromatie est valable pour n'importe quelle couleur, bleu, rouge, vert, etc.  
dans ce texte, je parle d'absence de couleurs, parce que les personnages voient tout en noir et gris.

_**note de l'auteure : **ce jour est l'un de mes préférés depuis que j'ai vu le thème sur le tumblr officiel x) j'ai un gros coup de coeur sur ce genre de thème et je suis très contente d'avoir pu faire un texte dessus :')) j'__espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi ce troisième jour, ça commence à devenir un peu hurt/comfort je préviens ;)_

_oh, et petit avertissement : mentions de suicide dans ce texte._

**_disclaimer :_**_ eh non, je ne suis toujours pas la propriétaire de BSD. _

_Merci à Befitrole pour la bêta-lecture et à Kaoru-18 pour sa review !_

* * *

**DAY 3 - _MONOCHROMATIC_**

* * *

**« Monsieur ****Dazai**** ? » **

Le susnommé ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage d'Atsushi apparaître dans son champ de vision. Le jeune homme brun se redressa légèrement pour lui faire face et frotta son dos endolori - quelle idée stupide il avait eu en décidant de faire une sieste sur le toit d'un immeuble, il n'était même pas tombé !

**« Si c'est ****Kunikida**** qui t'envoie pour que je fasse mon rapport, tu peux repartir immédiatement, **lâcha Dazai à son subordonné.

\- **Non, je voulais vous poser une question. » **L'ancien mafieux haussa un sourcil.

**« Quoi donc ? **

**\- ... » **Le tigre-garou sembla chercher ses mots, puis finit par déclarer : **« Est-ce que vous voyez toutes les couleurs ? » **

La question n'étonna qu'à moitié le détective. Il savait que son subordonné était de plus en plus perspicace, et qu'il finirait par remarquer ce que peu d'autres personnes avaient vu. De l'extérieur, il était normalement impossible de pouvoir dire si quelqu'un voyait ou non toutes les couleurs du monde qui l'entourait. Aucune marque, aucun détail ne permettait de le savoir. Mais si on était observateur, ou que l'autre personne cachait mal sa particularité, on pouvait vite s'en rendre compte.

**« Non, **finit-il par avouer, jugeant qu'il n'avait de toute manière plus rien à perdre. **Plus maintenant.**

**\- Depuis combien de temps ? **murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux gris.

\- **À peu près un an. » **

Oui, ce devait être cela. Presque un an déjà, qu'il ne voyait le monde qu'en noir, blanc et gris. Il ne savait même pas de quelles couleurs étaient les cheveux et les yeux d'Atsushi. Il n'avait jamais vu leurs couleurs, il était déjà trop tard à l'époque.

**« Je suppose que vous ne comptez rien faire. » **lâcha finalement Atsushi. Son supérieur lui adressa un demi-sourire.

**« Je te rappelle que je veux mourir. C'est une aubaine pour moi. »**

.::.

La dégénérescence des couleurs, également appelée la disparition de la lumière par les poètes en herbe, était l'un des fléau dont le monde n'avait pas encore pu se débarrasser, à l'instar de la faim dans le monde et des imbéciles charismatiques. C'était une maladie, si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi malgré son absence d'origine concrète, qui entraînait petit à petit une perte de la vision des la majorité des couleurs par l'individu touché.

Aucun traitement. Aucune opération. Aucun vaccin. Il n'y avait rien pour lutter contre. Elle frappait sans prévenir. C'était plus une malédiction qu'une maladie, car elle ne touchait que les détenteurs de pouvoirs. Un jour, elle leur tombait dessus. Et un jour après, un mois après, un an après ou même plus, on en mourait. Sans possibilité d'échappatoire. La seule façon de ralentir le processus était de cesser d'utiliser son pouvoir, mais ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter. Et selon les personnes, cela n'octroyait pas forcément de longues années de vie.

Lorsque Dazai avait réalisé que les couleurs s'estompaient et que son monde se colorait de noir et de gris, il avait d'abord ressenti un soulagement. Il s'était d'abord dit qu'il allait finalement pouvoir mourir. Mais visiblement, la faucheuse n'était pas pressée de l'emporter. Un an avait passé, et il vivait toujours. Même si il continuait d'utiliser son pouvoir comme avant, il respirait toujours et restait en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il n'avait jamais révélé à quiconque qu'il ne voyait plus les couleurs, mais il savait que Ranpo et Fukuzawa avaient compris. Atsushi aussi désormais. Qui serait le prochain qui ne serait plus leurré par ses stratagèmes ?

Le soir du jour où il confirma les craintes d'Atsushi, il décida de faire l'inverse de ce que les gens touchés par la dégénérescence faisaient habituellement. Il ne chercha pas des moyens de ralentir le processus. Il chercha des façons de l'accélérer.

Il n'y en avait pas réellement, constata-t-il après plusieurs heures de recherche sur Internet à partir de l'ordinateur du café où il s'était installé. À part le suicide évidemment, qui servait simplement à abréger les souffrances. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

**« Ce sont de bien lugubres recherches. » **commenta une voix grave derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Hirotsu. Le cinquantenaire tenait une tasse de café dans sa main et semblait avoir terminé sa journée de mafieux ; il ressemblait plutôt à un simple homme d'âge mûr venu se reposer après une longue journée de travail.

**« Cela ne me surprend pas vraiment de votre part, **poursuivit l'homme, **cependant... Je pensais que vous désiriez moins mourir maintenant que vous étiez un détective.**

**\- J'ai peur de vous décevoir. » **Le doyen de la mafia s'installa à ses côtés et posa son regard sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

**« Monsieur ****Dazai****... Savez-vous que je me suis toujours posé une grande question ? » **Le détective le dévisagea sans répondre. **« Je me suis toujours demandé de quelle couleur étaient les rubans que mademoiselle Élise tient à ce point à ce que je porte parce qu'ils me vont bien. » **Osamu écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

**« Vous ne voyez plus les couleurs depuis huit ans ? **

**\- Oh, bien plus. » **soupira l'homme aux cheveux gris. **« Je ne saurais même plus vous dire depuis combien de temps je ne vois que des nuances de gris. **

**\- Et vous êtes toujours vivant ? » **À sa connaissance, personne n'avait survécu au-delà de trois ans après avoir perdu la vision des couleurs.

**« Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un fantôme. » **

Hirotsu avala une gorgée de café avant de regarder Dazai dans les yeux.

**« Je pense surtout, monsieur ****Dazai****, que tout est une question de désir. Vous désirez vivre ? Vous restez en vie. Vous désirez mourir ? Vous mourez. **

**\- Je veux mourir et je suis encore en vie, malgré que je ne voie plus les couleurs depuis un an, **protesta Dazai. **Et de nombreux utilisateurs de pouvoirs sont morts malgré leur envie de vivre. **

**\- Peut-être que tout est une question de fatalité en effet. Mais au fond de vous, ne désirez-vous pas quelque chose que vous ne pourrez plus avoir si vous mourez ? »**

.::.

Les mots sages d'Hirotsu hantèrent Dazai au cours des jours qui suivirent leur conversation. Il ne cessait de réfléchir à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien signifier. Et si le mafieux avait raison ? Était-ce réellement une simple question de désir ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Même en admettant qu'il y avait une chose à laquelle il peinait à renoncer et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne mourait pas, qu'en était-il de tous ceux qui avaient péri avant lui de la dégénérescence des couleurs ? Ils ne souhaitaient sûrement pas mourir, eux.

Il passa de nombreuses heures à y réfléchir, sans pour autant réellement progresser. Il se rendit plusieurs fois au café, dans l'espoir d'y revoir le doyen de la mafia portuaire, mais l'homme ne semblait pas y venir. Il interrogea même le patron qui lui confirma que l'homme ne venait plus depuis plusieurs jours, malgré son habitude de passer tous les soirs.

Le cerveau habitué à imaginer des scénarios de Dazai ne put s'empêcher de lui suggérer que Hirotsu avait peut-être finalement succombé à la malédiction dont il était victime depuis tant d'années. Alors, pour en avoir le cœur net, il décida d'interroger les collègues de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants, en les croisant « par hasard » dans la rue.

Son intention première était d'interroger Akutagawa, qu'il estimait avoir le plus de facilité à approcher. Cependant, alors qu'il attendait discrètement le jeune homme à la sortie de son appartement, il fut interpellé par quelqu'un d'autre ; la personne qu'il voulait le moins croiser de surcroît.

**« Je trouve ça effrayant de te voir attendre ainsi ****Akutagawa**** devant son appartement. » **commenta Chuuya d'un ton neutre en se plantant devant lui. Dazai se retint de soupirer et répondit :

**« J'ai juste une question à lui poser. » **Le rouquin haussa un sourcil.

**« Quelle question ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je veux la poser.**

**\- Étant donné que ta question concerne probablement la mafia portuaire, je peux aussi y répondre. »**

Dazai hésita mais finit par se résigner ; au moins il aurait une réponse.

**« Est-ce que tu as vu monsieur ****Hirotsu**** ces temps-ci ? » **Chuuya le dévisagea, d'abord surpris, puis compréhensif.

**« Oui, bien sûr, tu n'es pas au courant. » **Le détective se crispa, se préparant à entendre la mauvaise nouvelle, mais Chuuya poursuivit, à sa grande surprise : **« Il a été blessé il y a quelques jours en mission. » **Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, et il en fut soulagé.

**« Blessé ? Comment est-ce possible ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas les détails, c'est juste ce que j'ai entendu, **expliqua le mafieux. **Le parrain l'a contraint à un repos total pour être sûr qu'il se remette. »**

Dazai eut un léger sourire rassuré ; son ancien partenaire continua de le dévisager, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

**« Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ? **

**\- C'est vraiment important ? **répliqua-t-il d'un ton taquin.

**\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te pose des questions. » **soupira le capitaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dazai le regarda faire, songeur. Cela faisait un an qu'il avait perdu toute perception des couleurs, et qu'il ne pouvait plus percevoir celles qui caractérisaient son ancien camarade. Le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux, le bleu profond de ses yeux, il ne les percevait plus. Et c'était sûrement ce qu'il regrettait le plus.

**« Puisque tu n'as rien d'utile à m'apprendre, **déclara finalement le jeune homme, **je vais reprendre mon chemin.**

**\- Attends ! » **le retint le détective.

Chuuya le dévisagea de nouveau, et les mots d'Hirotsu résonnèrent dans son esprit. _Mais au fond de vous, ne désirez-vous pas quelque chose que vous ne pourrez plus avoir si vous mourez ?_

**« As-tu un moment à m'accorder ? » **Il crut un instant que le capitaine allait refuser et s'énerver, mais il finit par acquiescer.

**« Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, **commenta-t-il.

**\- Le parrain t'a accordé un jour de congé ? **

**\- Oui, mais je prédis qu'il va m'appeler pour me confier je ne sais quelle mission en urgence. Il a fait ça pour mes six précédents jours de congés.**

**\- La mafia ne peut pas se passer de toi ? » **s'amusa Dazai.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer pendant de longues secondes. Dazai soutint son regard, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Il était habitué à soutenir le regard rempli de haine de son partenaire, mais ce regard-là était simplement curieux.

**« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? **finit-il par lâcher.

\- **Non mais... » **Chuuya hésita. **« Ça ne te ressemble pas. De te préoccuper d'autres que toi. » **Dazai accepta la pique, et enchaîna sans relever :

**« Je peux donc t'offrir à boire ?**

**\- Seulement du vin de haute qualité, **répliqua son ancien partenaire.

\- **On est en plein après-midi.**

**\- Et je suis actuellement en train de le gâcher en restant avec toi alors tu me dois bien ça. »**

.::.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux anciens membres du Double Noir étaient donc assis côte à côte, un verre de vin et un verre de bière devant eux. Ils buvaient en silence, les mots d'Hirotsu trottant encore dans l'esprit du détective brun.

_Mais au fond de vous, ne désirez-vous pas quelque chose que vous ne pourrez plus avoir si vous mourez ?_

Si, bien sûr. Quatre ans loin de l'autre n'avaient pas effacé les sentiments de Dazai pour son partenaire, bien au contraire. Mais il était persuadé que le rouquin était, lui, passé à autre chose. Et il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela bien sûr. Ils ne s'étaient embrassés qu'une fois avant son départ de la mafia, et même si ce baiser hantait toujours le brun, ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Ils avaient repris leurs habitudes et leur quotidien, sans jamais reparler de ce baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé.

**« Tu comptes me dire quelque chose ? » **lâcha finalement Chuuya son verre terminé. Dazai garda le silence. Il ignorait comment exprimer ce qu'il pensait.

**« Je voulais juste... » **Il s'interrompit. Était-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Il avait encore du mal à croire la théorie d'Hirotsu.

**« Si tu ne craches pas le morceau, je vais m'en aller.**

**\- Je ne vois plus les couleurs. » **déclara-t-il soudainement. À sa grande surprise, Chuuya n'eut aucune autre réaction que :

**« Je sais. » **Dazai le dévisagea, surpris.

**« Pardon ?**

**\- J'ai deviné depuis longtemps, **souffla le rouquin en jouant avec son verre.

**\- Comment ? On ne s'est quasiment pas vus depuis un an. **

**\- On s'est battus contre la Guilde. Ça m'a suffi. Je me demandais comment c'était possible que tu sois encore en vie. **

**\- La mort ne veut pas de moi. » **ricana amèrement le brun.

Son regard croisa celui de son ancien partenaire, qui le dévisageait.

**« C'est pour ça que tu as accepté de boire un verre avec moi ? Tu as pitié d'un mourant ?**

\- **Si c'était le cas, j'accepterais aussi d'aller chercher les chemises d'****Hirotsu**** au pressing à chaque fois qu'il me le demande.**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu as accepté ?**

**\- Pour la même raison que celle qui t'a poussé à me proposer d'aller en boire un. »**

Dazai l'observa longuement sans ciller, et Chuuya lui rendit son regard.

**« Je vais mourir.**

**\- Je n'attends que ça depuis qu'on se connaît. » **La réplique fit sourire Dazai malgré tout. **« Et si on croit la théorie d'****Hirotsu****, tu as encore des années devant toi.**

**\- Ce n'est qu'une théorie.**

**\- Pour le moment, personne ne l'a officiellement démontée. »**

Ils se fixèrent encore longuement, avant de décider de rompre le contact visuel qu'ils maintenaient depuis trop longtemps. Ils décidèrent de reproduire ce qui les avait tant hantés ces quatre dernières années, ce baiser rempli d'une passion brûlante. Ils décidèrent d'oublier le monde l'espace d'un instant, pour ne penser qu'à eux deux.

Et lorsque Dazai rouvrit les yeux, et croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Chuuya, l'intensité du bleu qui colorait ses iris le frappa.


	4. price

_**price** : _pas très dur, ça veut dire prix. ici, plus particulièrement "payer le prix".

**note de l'auteure :** CE JOUR EST MON PRÉFÉRÉ.  
voilà je vous le dis.  
IL Y A DU ANGST ET DES MORTS.  
je vous le dis aussi pour vous prévenir :)  
le jour 5 sera une suite de ce texte, avec plus de soukoku parce qu'à part la scène de fin y a pas grand chose x)  
je me suis aussi un peu éloignée du thème oops.  
pour info, mes dialogues ne sont pas en gras dans ce texte parce que a détruit ma mise en page et que je suis bien trop claquée pour la refaire désolée. j'essayerai de corriger demain :(

_Merci à Befitrole pour la bêta-lecture et Sora-M pour sa review !_

* * *

**DAY 4 - _Price_**

* * *

_« __Dazai__. Puis-je te dire un mot ?_

_– Bien sûr, patron._

_– Ta stratégie est audacieuse. Et risquée._

_– Je sais. Mais on ne pourra jamais battre __Fyodor__ sans prendre ces risques, vous l'avez dit vous-même._

_– C'est exact mais... Es-tu sûr d'être prêt à en payer le prix ?_

_– Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre._

_– Ce plan a sûrement les meilleures chances de réussite, mais les risques sont considérables. Tout ne se passera pas comme prévu. Et si tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, des personnes mourront. Des innocents, mais aussi des personnes que tu connais et côtoies aujourd'hui. Alors, es-tu vraiment prêt à en payer le prix ? _

_– ... Oui. »_

* * *

_Menteur. _C'était la seule pensée qui tournait dans son esprit à présent. Il avait toujours été doué pour le mensonge. Il avait eu le meilleur maître. Mentir était presque naturel pour lui. Cela lui permettait de manipuler, de convaincre, de protéger. Rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à discerner le vrai du faux dans ses propos, et il en avait toujours été fier.

Mais s'il était devenu un expert dans l'art de mentir aux autres, il l'était aussi dans l'art de se mentir à soi-même. Lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette affirmation, ce « Oui » qu'il avait voulu ferme et déterminé, il avait menti à son directeur, comme à lui-même.

Il n'était pas prêt pour ces sacrifices. Il pensait l'être, mais il se bernait d'illusions, en se persuadant que son plan ne tournerait pas mal. Qu'il était infaillible. Suffisamment imprévisible pour que son adversaire se fasse avoir. Et cela avait été le cas au début.

Il pourrait peut-être un jour se vanter d'avoir vu le visage que faisait Fyodor Dostoïevski lorsqu'il était pris au dépourvu. Et pas qu'une seule fois. Cependant, celui qu'il surnommait le Sorcier pourrait aussi se vanter de la même chose, lui aussi avait aperçu le visage d'Osamu Dazai lorsqu'il était dans la même situation.

Et il pouvait encore se vanter de l'admirer à ce moment précis. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, et seuls leurs clignements d'yeux brisaient leur contact visuel prolongé. Ils attendaient, mais Dazai ignorait ce qu'ils attendaient exactement. Ils étaient dans la même situation. Ils avaient chacun utilisé leurs talents de stratège pour vaincre l'autre, et ils s'étaient laissés berner par ce même talent. Il n'y avait pas réellement de vainqueur ou de vaincu, compte tenu de leurs blessures et de leur épuisement.

Mais s'il fallait réellement les définir par ces rôles, le vainqueur serait Fyodor. Parce qu'il était sans doute celui qui avait payé le prix le moins élevé.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ailles aussi loin, lâcha le Sorcier, brisant le silence presque religieux qui régnait entre eux.

– Je pourrais dire la même chose, répliqua le détective, dont le souffle était toujours court à cause du coup de poing qu'il avait pris dans le ventre quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Tu pouvais pourtant te douter que j'aurais peu de scrupules à détruire cette ville remplie de pécheurs.

– Et d'innocents. Tu tiens à rester discret, pour ne pas avoir le gouvernement tout entier à tes trousses. Tu avais un intérêt à ne pas laisser la ville être détruire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu es tombé dans mon piège. » Le regard de Fyodor s'assombrit légèrement.

« Tu as détruit ta propre ville pour ne pas atteindre ton objectif au final. Et maintenant que l'Agence des Détectives Armés est détruite, cette ville ne se reconstruira jamais. » Dazai sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en entendant l'homme évoquer _son _Agence, mais répondit sur un ton toujours égal :

« La mafia est toujours là. »

Même si l'Agence était en morceaux, elle n'était pas la seule organisation qui faisait vivre Yokohama. Tant que la mafia subsistait, la paix reviendrait dans la ville. C'était sur cela qu'il avait fondé sa stratégie dès le départ.

« Je vais détruire la mafia portuaire également, lâcha platoniquement Fyodor, comme s'il évoquait le temps qu'il allait faire demain. Je reconnais que ta stratégie était au point, mais puisque tu n'as pas réussi à m'éliminer, le résultat reste... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Avant que son interlocuteur n'ait le temps d'analyser la situation, il se retourna d'un geste vif ; une balle le frôla, lui entailla la joue et s'enfonça dans un pan de mur situé derrière le détective.

« Comme toujours, dès qu'il y a des problèmes, c'est la faute de Dazai. » lâcha une voix grave et agacée que le détective identifia aussitôt.

Ses orbes noisettes se posèrent sur la silhouette perchée sur un bâtiment les surplombant. Elle n'était pas seule, entourée de tant d'hommes en costume noir qu'il était impossible de les compter, tous tenant entre leurs mains des fusils ou pistolets. Fyodor les toisa avec mépris.

« Quand on parle d'eux... »

Il sembla hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter ; il avait une bonne occasion d'éliminer ceux qu'il considérait comme ses ennemis, mais il était blessé et en nette infériorité numérique. Les mafieux commençaient déjà à descendre vers le champ de bataille et à les encercler. Avant que Dazai n'ait le temps de bien réaliser ce qu'il se passait, son ancien partenaire était devant ses yeux, un air méfiant sur le visage.

« Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas entendu de détonation, lâcha Fyodor, mais c'est parce qu'on n'a pas besoin d'une arme pour propulser une balle quand on manipule la gravité. » Chuuya soutint son regard sans ciller.

« Rassure-toi, tu entendras les prochaines, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses les éviter. » Fyodor s'esclaffa, mais son rire n'avait rien d'amusé ; il était juste provocateur.

« Nous verrons. »

Le rouquin ignora la remarque et posa son regard sur son ancien partenaire, qui restait les bras ballants, dépassé par les événements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il. Où sont tes collègues ?

– ... Je ne sais pas. » avoua Dazai. Chuuya le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? souffla-t-il. La moitié de la ville est en ruines, des civils sont morts et vous avez complètement disparu ! »

Dazai ne trouva rien à répondre. L'adrénaline quittait peu à peu son corps et l'épuisement le rattrapait. Sous le regard insistant du capitaine, il finit par murmurer :

« Dis à tes hommes de ne pas le toucher.

– On sait. Mais... »

La phrase de Chuuya n'eut jamais de fin : le détective s'effondra sur lui, à bout de forces, et le monde s'évanouit autour de lui, alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsque Dazai rouvrit les yeux, le décor avait changé : les ruines et la fumée provoquée par les flammes avaient cédé la place à un plafond blanc et un décor d'hôpital bien familier pour le jeune homme. Au début, il ne ressentit absolument rien d'autre qu'une profonde confusion. Mais petit à petit, les sensations lui revinrent et la douleur lorsqu'il bougeait le moindre membre de son corps en fit de même. Alors qu'il essayait malgré tout de se relever, une fillette blonde apparut dans son champ de vision et croisa son regard.

« Rintarô ! appela-t-elle immédiatement. Il est réveillé. »

La simple mention du parrain de la mafia donna envie au détective de l'Agence de s'évanouir à nouveau, sur le champ. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir son ancien supérieur et mentor, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était produit, même si une part de lui désirait savoir ce qui était arrivé après qu'il ait perdu connaissance.

Le visage de Mori finit par apparaître à son tour dans son champ de vision, visiblement agacé et épuisé en même temps. Il observa Dazai un bref instant puis sembla vouloir dire quelque chose ; le brun le devança :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

– Chuuya t'a ramené ici après que tu ais perdu connaissance, répondit d'une voix neutre l'ancien médecin. Tes collègues de l'Agence ne semblaient pas être disponibles pour s'occuper de toi. » Son ton ne trahissait rien, ce qui agaça Dazai, qui était obligé de poser des questions qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui pour avoir des réponses.

« Est-ce que... » Il hésita sur la formulation adéquate. « Est-ce que vous savez ce qui est arrivé à mes collègues ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Dazai vit Mori éviter ostensiblement son regard. Ce qu'il traduisit aisément par « Je sais, et je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles à t'apprendre. »

« On a retrouvé la plupart d'entre eux, finit par répondre le parrain. Certains sont en vie, mais d'autres... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens ; il n'avait pas réellement besoin de la terminer de toute manière, Dazai avait compris.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Le faiseur d'illusions. Sa sœur. Ton nouveau partenaire. Et Kyôka. »

Les quatre noms frappèrent avec brutalité le cœur de Dazai, même s'il se doutait déjà de l'identité de ceux qui avaient péri. C'étaient ses collègues. C'étaient ses amis. Et ils étaient morts. Par sa faute. Il avait été trop arrogant. Il avait pensé que son plan était infaillible. Il en avait pensé qu'il était prêt à en payer le prix, à accepter les sacrifices qui étaient nécessaires. Ses collègues y étaient préparés aussi, il le savait.

Mais à ce moment précis, rien ne pouvait atténuer la culpabilité et la douleur qu'il ressentait. Ni le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient conscients des risques, ni l'information que Mori lui révéla ensuite – « Fyodor Dostoïevski a été capturé par la mafia. » – ne pouvait l'aider à accepter ce qu'il avait fait.

« Les autres membres de l'Agence, finit-il par demander, où sont-ils ?

– Fukuzawa, Yosano et le tigre-garou ont été pris en charge par la mafia. Les autres membres n'ont pas encore été retrouvés. » Il manquait donc Kenji, Ranpo et Haruno, déduisit Dazai.

« Et pour la ville ?

– La moitié a été détruite dans votre affrontement avec le Sorcier. Des civils sont morts, même si une grande partie a pu être évacuée rapidement par nos hommes.

– La mafia sauve des civils pendant que l'Agence détruit la ville, ironisa Osamu. Les rôles s'inversent maintenant. »

Mori posa sur lui un regard indéchiffrable puis finit par le laisser se reposer. Il quitta la pièce en entraînant Élise à sa suite, laissant à son ancien protégé le silence dont il avait besoin pour trier ses pensées. Mais Dazai n'avait pas envie de se replonger dans les événements passés et de ressasser ses erreurs, aussi il préféra sombrer à nouveau dans le néant, là où il n'avait pas besoin de penser à quoique ce soit.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, lorsque Dazai ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, le décor n'avait pas changé, il s'était juste assombri. La nuit devait être tombée, mais le détective ignorait si seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis sa conversation avec Mori, ou s'il avait dormi plus longtemps.

La douleur était toujours présente dans la moindre parcelle de son corps, mais il parvint à se redresser. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais le détective n'eut aucun mal à discerner ce qui l'entourait : à sa droite, une table de chevet dépourvue du moindre objet et un porte-manteau sur lequel étaient suspendus deux manteaux. À sa gauche, une chaise sur laquelle était assise la silhouette familière de son ancien partenaire.

Chuuya semblait assoupi, dans une position sûrement très inconfortable. Dazai était surpris de le trouver à son chevet. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le rouquin abandonnerait le confort de son appartement pour la froideur d'une chambre d'hôpital juste parce qu'il s'y trouvait. Ils n'étaient pas des amis. Juste des personnes autrefois liées.

Il était néanmoins touché que le jeune homme soit resté. Même s'il dormait, cela permettait au moins à Dazai de voir une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, et qu'il appréciait plus que le parrain et son insupportable « fille ».

Alors que le détective s'apprêtait à se laisser retomber sur son lit, Chuuya bougea légèrement, ce qui le surprit. L'instant d'après, le jeune capitaine redressait la tête, et leurs regards se croisaient – du moins, Dazai le supposait, on ne voyait pas grand-chose dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Le rouquin sembla hésiter un instant, il n'était sans doute pas certain que son ancien partenaire était réveillé. C'est pourquoi ce fut ce dernier qui brisa le silence :

« Bien dormi ? » Moyen comme début de conversation, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était produit, mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. C'est presque mignon, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

– Ouais. » La réponse honnête prit Dazai au dépourvu. Il s'attendait à ce que son ancien partenaire rétorque une excuse douteuse pour justifier sa présence ici, pas à ce qu'il confirme sa plaisanterie. « Je sais que le boss t'a tout résumé, poursuivit le rouquin. Ça ne doit pas être facile. » Osamu le dévisagea un long moment avant de répondre :

« Je ne pensais pas que ça t'importerait tant.

– Tu viens de perdre quatre de tes collègues, et deux autres sont gravement blessés alors...

– Deux autres sont gravement blessés ? le coupa le brun.

– Le boss ne t'a pas dit ? fit Chuuya d'un ton légèrement paniqué, sans doute à l'idée d'avoir commis une bêtise en en parlant alors que son supérieur avait gardé le silence a ce sujet.

– Non. Qui ? » Le capitaine hésita mais finit par répondre :

« Le tigre-garou. Et votre médecin. »

Dazai souffla entre ses dents et se laissa retomber brutalement sur le matelas, faisant sursauter son compagnon de chambre.

« Dazai ? l'appela celui-ci, visiblement inquiet à l'idée qu'il se soit effondré une nouvelle fois.

– C'est grave à quel point ?

– ... Je ne sais pas, avoua Chuuya.

– Pour Yosano, ce doit être une blessure à la tête ou quelque chose comme ça, murmura Dazai pour lui-même, son cerveau tournant à plein régime pour trouver les pires raisons possibles. Sinon elle aurait pu se soigner avec son pouvoir... »

Alors qu'il élaborait tous les scénarios possibles, il sentit une main gantée se poser à l'aveuglette sur la sienne.

« Ton directeur nous a expliqué, déclara le capitaine de la mafia. Ton plan, et ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. » Osamu serra les dents et répondit à voix basse :

« Ainsi, toute la mafia sait que j'ai détruit ma propre Agence avec un plan raté.

– Tu ne l'as pas détruite Dazai, répondit son compagnon avec fermeté. Et ton plan n'a pas raté, puisque le Sorcier est entre nos mains.

– Mais mes camarades sont morts pour ça ! » protesta le détective d'un ton brusque.

Ils avaient donné leur vie pour arrêter Fyodor, ils avaient payé le prix qu'il fallait payer pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Un prix immense. Bien trop immense. Il sentit les doigts de Chuuya s'entrelacer avec les siens, tandis que le jeune homme murmurait :

« Les détectives de l'Agence ont toujours été prêts à donner leur vie pour protéger la ville de Yokohama. »

Cela ne suffirait pas à apaiser le cœur chargé de douleur de Dazai. Mais peut-être que ce serait un début. Le détective serra avec force la main de son ancien partenaire, s'accrochant à lui et à ses mots. Il avait besoin de ce contact. Et fort heureusement, le mafieux ne retira pas sa main ; ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, dans cette pièce obscure, leurs deux mains jointes, l'un s'accrochant à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer, l'autre pour ne pas le perdre de nouveau.


	5. consequences

**_consequences _****: **conséquence tout simplement.

_**note de l'auteure : **_suite directe du quatrième jour, avec plus de soukoku et de fluff mais pas moins de angst oops- je n'en suis pas très satisfaite mais on fait avec. bonne lecture !

**_disclaimer : _**toujours pas.

_Merci à Befitrole pour la bêta-lecture !_

* * *

**DAY 5 - **_**CONSEQUENCES**_

* * *

Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la destruction de Yokohama et de l'Agence des Détectives Armés, et le champ de bataille avait déjà beaucoup changé. Grâce aux efforts du gouvernement, les quartiers étaient déjà en voie de reconstruction et les habitants délogés avaient pu être mis en sécurité dans des logements provisoires ; quant à la mafia portuaire, elle avait renforcé son autorité sur toute la ville pour dissuader les autres organisations de la pègre de tenter de profiter du chaos ambiant.

Pour apaiser les tensions qui régnaient dans la ville et mettre fin aux rumeurs, le gouvernement avait publié un communiqué officiel déclarant qu'une organisation de la pègre russe avait tenté d'attaquer la ville et que les détectives de l'Agence les en avaient empêchés, sans pour autant complètement y parvenir. Mieux valait éviter de déclarer que l'ADA était à l'origine de l'attaque et de la majorité des destructions, avait fait remarquer Ango à Dazai lorsqu'il était venu le voir, et le détective n'avait pu qu'approuver.

Pour le moment, aucune décision n'avait été prise à son sujet et sur celui du futur de l'Agence des Détectives Armés. Même si le plan de Dazai avait permis d'arrêter une nouvelle fois Fyodor, les dégâts étaient immenses, et les pertes humaines bien trop importantes pour se permettre un simple avertissement. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui importait, c'était la reconstruction de la ville. Et la santé des détectives restants.

Fukuzawa et Dazai s'étaient bien remis de leurs blessures, de toute manière superficielles, et même Akiko et Atsushi, plus gravement blessés, étaient en voie de guérison. Kenji et Ranpo avaient également été retrouvés, blessés mais vivants – Haruno en revanche n'avait pas eu autant de chance.

Cinq morts parmi les détectives de l'ADA. Une vingtaine parmi les civils. La moitié de la ville détruite et plusieurs centaines de civils évacués, désormais sans aucune possession matérielle.

Ce bilan pesait sur les épaules de Dazai plus intensément qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne cessait de ressasser ses erreurs, et se songer à tout ce qui aurait pu être différent s'il n'avait pas été aussi arrogant. Et il y repensait encore plus maintenant que Fukuzawa lui avait demandé de passer le voir, lui et les détectives restants.

Ils avaient eux aussi récupéré des locaux provisoires, l'immeuble qui abritait autrefois l'Agence ayant été complètement détruit, dans lesquels ils pouvaient terminer leur convalescence, suivis par des médecins du gouvernement. La générosité de la mafia portuaire avait ses limites, et aucun détective ne pouvait réellement le leur reprocher, considérant que les mafieux leur avaient sauvé la vie, et la ville.

**« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, **avait lâché Chuuya avant qu'il ne se rende à ce rendez-vous. **Ton patron est juste non ? Et tous tes collègues étaient préparés à ce qui risquait d'arriver. Ils ne te blâmeront pas. »**

Étrangement, son ancien partenaire était celui qui lui apportait le plus grand réconfort. Le rouquin n'avait pourtant jamais été une oreille attentive, et ses conseils et encouragements étaient connus au sein de la mafia pour être absolument déplorables, mais il était la seule personne qui avait réussi à apaiser légèrement la douleur du cœur de Dazai. Ils n'avaient probablement jamais été aussi proches, et Osamu trouvait presque ça ironique – lorsqu'il avait perdu Oda, il s'était rapproché des détectives de l'Agence, et maintenant qu'il avait perdu une partie de ces détectives, il se rapprochait de nouveau de la mafia.

Il finit par toquer à la porte du nouveau bureau de Fukuzawa, après dix minutes de tergiversation et d'hésitation. La voix grave de son directeur l'invita à entrer, et il s'exécuta ; il était le dernier à arriver dans la pièce, tous ses collègues étaient déjà installés dans l'espace exigu.

Atsushi fut le premier à le saluer, avec ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, et qui avait perdu un peu de son éclat cependant. Yosano, Ranpo et Kenji l'imitèrent après une demi-seconde d'hésitation. Ils ne portaient plus de stigmates de ce qui était arrivé grâce au pouvoir d'Akiko, mais Dazai pouvait lire dans leurs yeux les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé.

**« Merci d'être venu, **lâcha Fukuzawa, attirant leur attention. **Ainsi, nous sommes au complet. » **

Ce n'étaient que des mots anodins, mais ils brisèrent un peu plus Dazai. Ils n'étaient pas au complet. Kunikida, Tanizaki, Naomi, Kyôka et Haruno n'étaient pas là. Ils ne seraient plus jamais là. Participer au plan qu'il avait élaboré leur avait coûté la vie. Il devait vivre avec. Mais il s'en sentait incapable.

Sous les regards surpris de ses collègues, il tourna les talons sans rien dire, et quitta le bureau de son supérieur. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes, pas aujourd'hui. Mais il ignorait s'il en serait un jour capable.

.::.

**« Tu comptes fuir longtemps ? » **

La voix bien trop familière qui claqua dans le silence de sa chambre fit se redresser Osamu en quelques secondes. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de discerner quelque chose dans l'obscurité de la pièce ; l'autre se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre dont il tira les rideaux avec brutalité. Dazai dut fermer les yeux tant la lumière vive du soleil le surprit et le prit au dépourvu.

**« ****Chuuya**** ? » **s'exclama-t-il en dévisageant son ancien partenaire avec stupeur. Le rouquin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le foudroya du regard. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**– Tes collègues m'ont dit que tu avais besoin d'une intervention d'urgence. » **

Le brun fit la moue mais ne parvint pas à répliquer quelque chose. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était pitoyable, à se cacher dans son appartement pour ne pas avoir à confronter ses collègues sur ses erreurs et les conséquences qu'elles avaient engendrées. Mais il ne sentait pas la force de leur faire face.

**« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont contacté toi ? » **marmonna Dazai. En prononçant la phrase, il se rendit compte de sa stupidité. Auparavant, c'était Kunikida qui lui criait dessus lorsqu'il tirait au flanc, et qui réalisait ce genre d'interventions brutales dans son appartement. Mais son partenaire blond était...

**« À l'origine, votre médecin voulait s'en charger, mais les autres détectives préféraient une solution moins violente, selon leurs propres termes. » **Le brun soupira et se releva, avant de lâcher :

**« Tu n'étais pas obligé de te déplacer. » **

Même si au fond de lui, il était bien content que son ancien partenaire l'ait fait. Et il préférait nettement le voir lui plutôt qu'un autre de ses collègues. Chuuya l'observa un instant avant de répondre en haussant les épaules :

**« Mes subordonnés peuvent se débrouiller sans moi pendant quelques heures. **

**– Peut-être, mais je ne pense pas que monsieur Mori soit ravi d'apprendre que tu sèches le travail pour aller voir un traître.**

**– Crois-moi, il a bien d'autres choses en tête. » **Le ton était empli de sous-entendus, et Dazai posa immédiatement son regard noisette sur le capitaine.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**– Tu n'as même pas remarqué ? **s'étonna le mafieux. **Tu dois être sérieusement atteint alors. » **Osamu se renfrogna.

**« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, j'évite tout contact humain depuis trois jours. **

**– J'ai cru comprendre. Pourquoi ? » **

Le détective détourna le regard sans répondre. Il finit par se laisser retomber sur son lit avec un soupir ; Chuuya se baissa à son tour avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**« Tu l'as dit,** lâcha Dazai. **Je fuis. » **Le mafieux roux posa ses yeux bleus sur son compagnon et le laissa poursuivre. **« C'est au-dessus de mes forces ****Chuuya****. Je n'arrive pas à faire partir la culpabilité. Je repense en permanence à eux. **

**– Ils..., **commença Chuuya mais il fut coupé par le brun.

**– Je sais. Ils étaient prêts à mourir. Mais même en me disant cela, je n'arrive pas à ne pas m'en vouloir. » **

Le mafieux garda le silence un moment puis, sans crier gare, abattit son poing sur le crâne de son ancien partenaire. Celui-ci ne l'anticipa pas et laissa échapper un cri de douleur et de protestation.

**« T'es complètement à côté de la plaque espèce d'abruti couvert de bandages, **dit-t-il d'une voix agacée. **Est-ce que tu réalises qu'ainsi, tu laisses ce foutu Sorcier gagner ? » **Dazai cligna des yeux sans comprendre. **« Tu es parvenu à l'arrêter de nouveau, à l'empêcher de nuire. Même si l'Agence a perdu des membres pour cela, ça reste une victoire pour vous, et pour toute la ville de Yokohama. Mais si tu cèdes ainsi, que tu baisses les bras aussi facilement, c'est lui qui gagne. Parce que si l'Agence te perd, il ne s'écoulera pas six mois avant qu'il ne réussisse à tous nous tuer. T'es le seul qui arrive à anticiper ses actions tordues je te rappelle ! Mais actuellement, tu n'arrives même pas à anticiper un seul de mes coups alors que tu connais par cœur mes attaques. » **

Chuuya grimaça en prononçant les derniers mots – il détestait habituellement cet état de fait – mais cela n'enleva rien à sa tirade qui toucha énormément le détective. C'était probablement la chose la plus gentille que le rouquin ne lui avait jamais dite. Et il avait parfaitement raison, réalisa-t-il douloureusement. Se laisser abattre ne changerait rien, mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Alors qu'il détournait les yeux, un nouveau coup de poing, cette fois sur son bras, le prit par surprise. Il tourna un regard accusateur vers Chuuya qui le toisait toujours.

**« Tu vois ? **

**– Tu m'attaques alors que je suis sans défense ! **protesta le détective.

**– Ça ne t'a jamais empêché de parer mes coups. » **observa le capitaine de la mafia. Dazai soupira longuement.

**« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.**

**– Quoi donc ? **

**– Passer à autre chose. » **Le jeune homme brun s'absorba dans la contemplation d'un défaut dans le mur et enchaîna : **« Même en sachant cela, je ne peux pas oublier que c'est de ma faute tout ça.**

**– Personne ne te demande d'oublier. Simplement d'apprendre à vivre avec. Que tu l'acceptes ou non ****Dazai****, ce qui s'est produit est une conséquence directe de ton plan, et tu ne pourras jamais oublier ça. Mais tu peux vivre avec cette conséquence, au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ainsi.**

**– ... Depuis quand es-tu aussi philosophe ? » **Chuuya haussa les épaules.

**« C'est simplement ma façon de penser. » **

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Les paroles du rouquin tournaient dans l'esprit du détective. Vivre avec la mort de ses camarades sur la conscience... Il ignorait s'il en serait capable. La disparition d'Oda pesait déjà lourd sur sa conscience, alors la mort de cinq de ses collègues...

**« Si tu ressasses encore tes pensées sombres, je te frappe une nouvelle fois.**

**– Tu n'oserais pas. » **Le rouquin leva son poing ganté pour toute réponse et tenta de le frapper de nouveau sur le bras ; Dazai para son attaque cette fois.

**« Tu progresses. » **observa le capitaine d'un ton moqueur.

Le brun lui décocha un sourire taquin en retour. Il savait que l'attitude brutale de Chuuya à son égard était sa façon de lui témoigner son soutien dans cette situation difficile. Au cours de la semaine précédente, il s'était comporté de manière posée et calme avec lui, sans doute pour le ménager ; mais maintenant qu'il avait eu le temps de se remettre du choc, ils revenaient à leur relation tumultueuse et rythmée par leurs moqueries et provocations incessantes.

Et cela lui convenait très bien. Même si le soutien posé de son ancien partenaire avait beaucoup compté pour lui, il préférait le voir impulsif et déterminé. Et il regrettait presque les attaques physiques dont il était en général gratifié.

**« Je pense que c'est possible, **finit-il par lâcher.

– **Quoi donc ?**

**– Je pense que je réussirais à vivre avec cette conséquence. » **Chuuya voulut dire quelque chose, mais le brun continua rapidement : **« Mais avec ton aide. » **Le capitaine cligna des yeux et resta bouche-bée devant cette déclaration inattendue. Il ne réussit à articuler qu'un simple :

**« Hein ? **

**– Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ça ? Les victimes de choc psychologique important ont besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec eux pour les aider à s'en remettre**

**– Tu n'es pas une victime de choc psychologique important !**

**– Bien sûr que si ! ~ J'ai besoin de soutien ! » **Chuuya fronça les sourcils et finit par soupirer :

**« Tu ne peux vraiment pas faire comme tout le monde pas vrai ? »**

Le visage de Dazai se fendit d'un grand sourire ; le jeune homme était ravi de constater que son partenaire et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'il avait saisi le sous-entendu dans sa phrase malgré le ton taquin qu'il avait employé.

**« Non. Ce n'est pas amusant. » **Il attrapa le bras de son compagnon et l'attira vers lui avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

**« T'es vraiment un abruti, **souffla Chuuya en lui rendant cependant son étreinte. **Tu pars tout de suite du principe que tu sais parfaitement ce que je ressens ? **

**– Ouais. » **répliqua le brun en posant sa tête sur son épaule. **« Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais doué pour cacher tes sentiments. » **

Le mafieux lui écrasa le pied sans rien répondre, ce qui fit pouffer Dazai. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'il riait depuis ce qui s'était passé, et cela lui fit du bien. Il savait qu'il profitait un peu de la situation, et que Chuuya n'aurait probablement pas cédé aussi facilement s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce qui s'était produit la semaine passée, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il voulait juste profiter de la chaleur réconfortante de son compagnon, sans penser au reste. Il était le seul à faire disparaître ses tracas, et c'était ce dont il avait besoin actuellement. De ça, et de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	6. good bye

_**good bye** : _bon franchement il est easy celui-là-

_**note de l'auteur** _: on dirait un thème de fin de week... mais il y a encore une journée demain x')  
bon je n'aime pas ce texte ;-; mais je poste quand même parce que je ne ferais rien de mieux avec ce thème. ah oui, le lien avec le thème apparaît dans la dernière ligne aussi :'))

_**avertissements** _: spoilers sur Dark Era, remuage de couteau dans la plaie, et slow burn léger.

_**disclaimer** _: un jour peut-être.

* * *

**DAY 6 - _GOOD BYE_**

* * *

Dazai agita pensivement en l'air le verre qu'il tenait délicatement entre ses doigts ; le barman lui jeta un regard suspicieux, craignant probablement que le verre ne lui échappe et se fracasse sur le comptoir, aussi il finit par le reposer à côté de l'autre verre qu'il avait commandé en arrivant et auquel personne n'avait touché. Les glaçons avaient presque entièrement fondus, attestant du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Son regard noisette se posa sur le tabouret vide à ses côtés. Il pouvait presque sentir la présence de celui qui s'y asseyait toujours, même si cette personne n'était pas venue depuis quatre ans. Il ignorait si c'était un simple tour joué par son cerveau qui se souvenait ou une marque de folie, et il se fichait bien de la réponse au fond. Il était simplement heureux de sentir à nouveau à ses côtés, même pour un moment bref, la présence d'Odasaku.

L'auburn avait eu un rôle immense dans sa vie, et s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, la vie de Dazai aurait sûrement pris un tour différent. Il n'aurait probablement jamais quitté la mafia. Et il aurait rencontré ceux qui étaient ses collègues aujourd'hui lors d'un affrontement, au cours duquel il aurait probablement tenté de les tuer – et réussi ? personne ne pouvait le savoir.

Et puis, aux yeux de Dazai, il était et resterait éternellement un modèle, une personne qu'il voulait essayer d'égaler, même s'il doutait de le mériter. Odasaku lui avait montré la voie, et il voulait la suivre du mieux qu'il pouvait. À l'Agence, peut-être qu'il pourrait y parvenir. C'était ce qu'il croyait du fond du cœur, avec toute la conviction dont son esprit rationnel était capable.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres, et avala une longue gorgée du liquide à l'intérieur. Son esprit était rempli de souvenirs des moments partagés avec Sakunosuke et Ango, des moments qu'il avait à l'époque chéris, et qu'il chérissait encore plus maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus les partager. Cette époque-là était révolue, il le savait, même si parfois, assis comme il l'était en ce moment au bar Lupin, il pouvait se bercer d'illusions, et imaginer que rien n'avait changé.

Après tout, le barman était toujours le même. La décoration était toujours la même. L'ambiance était toujours la même. Si ce n'était qu'il était désormais seul pour venir, rien n'avait changé.

Pas même ses sentiments pour Odasaku.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Chuuya attrapa une bouteille de vin, la déboucha d'un geste expérimenté, et remplit un verre avant de goûter cette nouvelle bouteille, une récente acquisition. Il constata avec plaisir qu'elle valait le prix qu'il avait mis dedans, elle était excellente.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il reposa son verre sur le plan de travail, et s'autorisa à se détendre un peu. Sa journée avait été épuisante, il se demandait parfois comment ses subordonnés pouvaient être aussi maladroits. Il avait bien besoin de ce verre pour se détendre un peu, d'autant plus que Mori lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas de jour de congé tout de suite, puisque ses subordonnés ne pouvaient même pas passer dix minutes loin de lui sans provoquer une catastrophe.

Alors qu'il soufflait longuement, la sonnerie de son appartement retentit, interrompant son moment de détente pourtant bien mérité. Avec un soupir d'agacement, il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, redoutant d'y trouver un de ses collègues qui venait l'informer qu'il avait besoin de lui pour une quelconque affaire ridicule. Mais la personne qui se trouvait devant lui était loin d'être un de ses collègues, ou en tout cas ne l'était plus.

**« Alors là,** lâcha-t-il avec un mépris non dissimulé,** je te trouve bien culotté. »** Ango Sakaguchi leva les bras en signe d'apaisement et répliqua :

**« Je viens juste parler. Je suis seul et non armé. »** Chuuya le dévisagea avec méfiance, puis le laissa entrer en marmonnant assez fort :

**« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une chance contre moi de toute façon. »**

Ango ne releva pas la provocation et entra dans l'appartement du rouquin. Ce dernier vérifia que personne ne traînait dans le coin – il savait qu'il était utopique d'espérer que Mori ne l'apprenne pas, il semblait toujours être au courant de tout, mais il préférait éviter que d'autres personnes n'apprennent qu'il avait laissé entrer un agent du gouvernement chez lui. Même si théoriquement la mafia portuaire avait abandonné ses accusations de trahison contre Ango, condition _sine qua non _pour l'obtention de leur permis de super-pouvoirs, il n'était pas réellement le bienvenu sur leur territoire.

**« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda-t-il au jeune homme après avoir refermé la porte.

**– Je voulais te parler de Dazai. »** Chuuya leva les yeux au ciel, étouffa une insulte, et actionna la poignée pour rouvrir la porte.

**« Si c'est ça, tu peux t'en aller, merci. »** L'agent du gouvernement poursuivit :

**« Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre quoique ce soit à son sujet mais...**

**– Écoute le prof à lunettes,** le coupa le capitaine de la mafia, **je ne sais pas ce que cet enfoiré couvert de bandages t'a demandé de venir me dire, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux pas de ses excuses ou de ses explications de toute façon. »** Ango remonta ses lunettes et le dévisagea, confus.

**« De quoi tu parles ? Je suis ici de mon plein gré. Dazai m'a justement demandé de ne pas venir te voir. »**

Chuuya haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il était un peu confus lui aussi, et avait du mal à évaluer ce que son interlocuteur savait ou non. Était-il au courant de _tout _ce qui s'était passé entre eux ?

**« Si Dazai t'a dit de ne pas venir, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**– Je pense que tu mérites de savoir comment interpréter son attitude ambiguë à ton égard. Et je le fais pour lui aussi, même s'il va probablement me détester encore plus pour ça. »** La voix d'Ango sembla prendre un ton légèrement attristé, mais le jeune homme se reprit si vite que Chuuya se demanda s'il n'avait pas halluciné. **« Dazai m'a dit que vous aviez bu un verre ensemble récemment ? »**

Le rouquin manqua de s'étrangler. _Ils avaient bu un verre ? _Oh, au fond, il n'était pas complètement surpris. Il se doutait déjà que le brun se fichait bien de ce qui s'était passé, mais à ce point ? Sa réaction n'échappa pas au jeune homme à lunettes, qui demanda :

**« J'en déduis que ce n'est pas si simple. Vous vous êtes embrassés ?**

**– On a couché ensemble. »** cracha Chuuya d'une voix empreinte d'amertume.

Il préférait habituellement garder ce genre de détail secret, mais sa colère envers le brun était vive, et il tenait à montrer à Ango à quel point il était méprisable. L'agent écarquilla d'ailleurs légèrement les yeux sous l'ampleur de la révélation.

**« Je vois...,** finit-il par lâcher. **Je comprends mieux. Mais... »**

Il sembla vouloir poser plus de questions à ce sujet, mais garda le silence ; Chuuya n'avait de toute façon aucune intention de lui donner des détails. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire de toute manière : ils s'étaient vus dans un bar, le détective brun l'avait provoqué, et quelques verres plus tard ils s'étaient embrassés, avant de finir la nuit chez le rouquin.

Et, évidemment, Dazai s'était volatilisé le lendemain matin. Pour le capitaine de la mafia, qui avait cru que ses sentiments lui étaient enfin retournés, cela avait été encore pire que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait laissé. Au moins, à l'époque, il ne connaissait pas le goût des lèvres de son partenaire, ni le plaisir vif que lui avait procuré leur rapprochement charnel.

**« Dazai ne cherche pas à te blesser,** finit par soupirer Ango.

**– C'est vrai qu'il s'y prend très bien,** ironisa Chuuya.

**– C'est compliqué pour lui.**

**– Écoute, tu n'as pas besoin de justifier le comportement de cet abruti,** lâcha le rouquin. **Je m'en remettrai. »**

Cette phrase s'adressait autant à Ango qu'à lui-même ; il avait tendance à être faible quand il s'agissait du jeune homme couvert de bandages, mais il en avait assez de souffrir à cause de lui.

**« Je n'en doute pas,** répondit le jeune homme d'un ton qui laissait au contraire penser qu'il en doutait, **mais il faut que tu saches que Dazai t'aime. »**

Chuuya haussa un sourcil, attendant la chute de la blague, mais il constata que son interlocuteur était parfaitement sérieux.

**« Pardon ?** finit-il par s'exclamer.

**– Je sais, ce n'est pas évident. Mais... »** Ango hésita un instant avant de répondre : **« Dazai a profondément aimé Oda. Et sa mort l'a beaucoup blessé, il se sent partiellement responsable de ce qui s'est produit et surtout... Il a peur d'oublier Oda. Tu commences à remplacer Oda dans son cœur, et ça lui fait peur. »**

Chuuya le dévisagea sans ciller. Il avait toujours su que l'auburn avait occupé une place immense dans le cœur de son ancien partenaire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

**« Donc mon rival est un fantôme ?** termina-t-il.

**– Oda n'est plus ton rival depuis longtemps. Les sentiments de Dazai pour lui ont fini par s'estomper, mais il refuse de voir les choses en face. C'est à toi de lui faire comprendre ça. »**

* * *

Les coudes posés sur la balustrade d'un pont, Dazai observait l'eau qui s'étendait face à lui. Les reflets dorés créés par le soleil la rendait magnifique, et attirante pour lui qui vivait avec le désir de se suicider. Elle était belle ce jour-là, comme tous les jours d'ailleurs, et l'espace d'un instant, le détective hésita. Ce serait si simple de l'enjamber et de se laisser tomber. Et cette fois, aucun orphelin affamé n'allait le sauver pas vrai ?

Il changea de position, et ses mains bandées agrippèrent la rambarde. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, deux bras sortis de nulle part l'entourèrent, et un corps se plaqua contre le sien. Un souffle court atteignit ses oreilles tandis qu'il devinait à qui il avait affaire, essentiellement grâce aux gants noirs qui recouvraient les mains du nouveau venu.

**« Qu'est-ce tu fais là. »** demanda-t-il sans pour autant donner un ton interrogatif à sa phrase. Il avait déjà une vague idée de la réponse.

**« T'es qu'un abruti**, répondit Chuuya. **Un putain d'abruti. »** Sans crier gare, l'étreinte se relâcha et Dazai dut se retourner rapidement pour parer un coup de poing dirigé vers son visage.

**« Merci, c'est exactement ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre,** railla-t-il.

**– C'est la vérité. »** souffla son ancien partenaire. Il le foudroya du regard et rajusta sur ses épaules son long manteau qui avait quelque peu glissé, conséquence sans doute du coup qu'il venait de tenter de lui asséner.

**« Je pensais que tu voudrais me tuer,** finit par déclarer Dazai.

**– Oh que oui**, persifla le rouquin. **Tu m'as laissé tomber une deuxième fois et je ne suis pas près de te le pardonner. Surtout vu tes raisons.**

**– Mes raisons ? »** Chuuya agita un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

**« Tu ne trahis pas la mémoire d'Oda en passant à autre chose. »** Dazai fronça les sourcils devant cette intervention du rouquin sur un sujet qu'il n'était pas supposé connaître.

**« Ango t'a parlé. »** lâcha-t-il.

Le mafieux acquiesça légèrement, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son regard bleu fixé sur son ancien partenaire.

**« Tu ne le trahis pas,** répéta Chuuya.

**– Tu n'en sais rien. »** À sa grande stupéfaction, le capitaine se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser aussi rapide qu'agréable pour le détective. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Osamu mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de sa culpabilité et...

**« Est-ce que tu as oublié Oda ? »** murmura le mafieux. Son compagnon garda le silence. **« Est-ce que le fait d'apprécier ce baiser l'a effacé de ta mémoire ?**

**– Non mais... »**

Il fut coupé par un nouveau baiser, auquel il répondit doucement. Le détective réalisa bien vite que, malgré la culpabilité qui continuait d'enserrer son cœur, il appréciait de plus en plus ce contact entre eux, qui lui rappelait la nuit qu'ils avaient passée tous les deux.

Il finit par sentir de nouveau à ses côtés la présence de son ancien amant, aujourd'hui décédé. Il crut un instant à une image créée par sa culpabilité, mais les baisers que continuait à lui donner son ancien partenaire le firent se demander s'il n'y avait pas une autre explication. Peut-être qu'il finissait par se sentir prêt finalement.

Il se détacha lentement de Chuuya, et se baissa pour poser son front contre l'épaule du rouquin. Ce contact les fit frissonner tous les deux. Dazai était toujours confus, il ignorait si tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Oda était une bonne chose. Mais les mots de Chuuya l'avaient touché, leurs baisers l'électrisaient et il avait beaucoup de mal à passer outre la chaleur qui envahissait son corps lorsqu'ils se touchaient.

Alors, pour une fois dans sa courte vie, il décida de faire fi de ce que lui dictait sa raison et de laisser ses sentiments parler pour lui. Il décida de céder à son cœur et de profiter de l'amour réciproque qu'ils partageaient. Il décida de laisser de côté sa culpabilité et ses sentiments confus vis-à-vis d'Odasaku.

Et ainsi, peut-être qu'un jour il serait en mesure de dire au revoir à son ancien amant.


	7. free day

_**free day** _: le thème est laissé au choix des participants... et le mien sera "succession" :)

**note de l'auteure :** _DERNIER JOUR ! __je ne vais pas vous le cacher, je suis incroyablement soulagée d'avoir fini cette week :')) j'ai largement rempli mon quota annuel de "j'ai la flemme d'écrire mais je me force parce qu'il faut", je vais clairement faire une pause à partir de maintenant :')_  
_je suis globalement satisfaite de cette week, ç'a été très sympa à écrire et partager avec vous tous_, _merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée et suivie jusqu'au bout :))  
__pour info, ce free day est directement lié à celui de ma shin soukoku week :) je suis assez contente de celui-là et des deux adorables petits monstres qu'il décrit :')) bonne lecture !_

* * *

**DAY 7 - _FREE DAY_**

* * *

**« DAZAI ! »**

Le cri agacé résonna dans toute la maison et poussa l'interpellé à se redresser vivement. Il avait l'intention de ne pas laisser quiconque le déranger dans son repos bien mérité, mais les accents furieux de la voix de son époux lui firent comprendre qu'il valait mieux répondre rapidement.

Il passa la tête en dehors de leur chambre commune, et aperçut sa moitié qui venait vers lui, visiblement très agacée ; cela lui donnait très envie de la taquiner, mais il allait peut-être s'abstenir – c'était un couteau que son mari avait dans la main non ?

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon cher Chuuya ? » **demanda-t-il. La question exacte était sûrement « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » mais il préférait la formuler ainsi. Le rouquin se planta juste devant lui et agita sous ses yeux une feuille portant le tampon de l'école primaire de Yokohama.

**« La maîtresse de Fuwa m'a donné ça quand j'ai été la chercher. »** Le détective regarda derrière son compagnon pour saluer leur fille, sans l'apercevoir.

**« Et où est-elle d'ailleurs ?**

**– Elle joue avec Yomi au parc. J'ai laissé Atsushi les surveiller parce que tu as des choses à m'expliquer visiblement. »**

Dazai prit la feuille des mains de son mari et la parcourut rapidement. Au fur et à mesure de sa lectuee, un sourire de fierté apparut sur son visage, ce qui sembla agacer encore plus le mafieux.

**« Elle grandit si vite,** finit par lâcher le brun en essuyant une fausse larme au coin de son œil.

**– C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Tu penses que c'est normal qu'elle « joue au suicide avec ses camarades » ? »** Osamu lui offrit un grand sourire innocent.

**« Je n'y suis pour rien, ce doit être génétique. Elle est comme moi, à la recherche du double suicide le plus parfait !**

**– Tu comptes réellement essayer de me faire avaler qu'elle a fabriqué cette corde grâce à ses gènes ? »**

Le rouquin sortit de sa poche une petite corde, probablement confisquée par la maîtresse à leur fille. Il la brandit sous le nez de son compagnon, qui reconnut en effet la corde qu'il avait offert à Fuwa pour son cinquième anniversaire. Sans que Chuuya ne le sache, bien entendu. Il décida de se tirer d'affaire en changeant vaguement le sujet :

**« Je te signale qu'il n'y a pas écrit que ça sur cette feuille. Il y a aussi inscrit ici, noir sur blanc : « Fuwa semble également essayer d'entraîner ses camarades à exécuter des prises d'arts martiaux non indiquées pour des enfants de leurs âges. » Ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute. **

**– Je lui apprends à se défendre !** se défendit Chuuya. **Il est hors de question que notre fille se fasse bizuter par des petits caïds de cour de récré. **

**– En attendant, c'est elle le petit caïd.**

**– Peut-être pas à ce point là quand même. »**

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer de concert. Leur fille avait visiblement pris tous leurs mauvais côtés. Cela augurait mal pour son adolescence.

**« Hum, excusez-moi de vous interrompre... » **Le couple se retourna vers Atsushi qui venait d'arriver. Seul, mais avec deux glaces dans les mains.

**« Où est Fuwa ? **s'inquiéta immédiatement Chuuya.

**– Hum... »** L'homme hésita, avant de répondre : **« Elle a disparu. Et Yomi aussi. Je suis allé leur acheter des glaces et... »**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase ; les deux parents de Fuwa s'étaient déjà rués vers la sortie de leur maison, le laissant en plan dans le couloir, ses deux glaces qui fondaient dans les mains.

* * *

Pendant que le couple Double Noir arpentait les rues en criant le nom de leur fille sous les yeux stupéfaits des passants, les deux petites disparues préparaient leur futur méfait. Elles avaient profité du départ d'Atsushi pour s'éclipser, et ainsi accomplir leur objectif : se venger d'un petit garçon de leur école qui avait mangé le bento de Yomi le midi même.

Il allait comprendre qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec elles, surtout lorsque le bento en question était un délicieux bento préparé par Atsushi. Yomi avait pleuré jusqu'à ce que Fuwa lui promette qu'elles allaient se venger – et faire honneur à la réputation de leurs parents par la même occasion.

Leur stratégie était au point et digne des meilleures des deux célèbres Double Noir : faire suffisamment peur au garçon pour qu'il ne recommence jamais. Et avec deux pères mafieux, elles étaient bien parties pour y arriver.

Elles savaient où habitait celui qui les avait volées ; un petit coup d'œil de Fuwa dans les dossiers pendant que Yomi distrayait tout le monde en pleurant – personne ne pouvait lui résister quand ses yeux dorés se remplissaient de larmes – et l'info était dans la poche.

Elles allaient donc lui tendre une embuscade chez lui : Fuwa avait appris comment faire grâce à son papa Chuuya, et elle se sentait prête. Quelques prises basiques devraient suffire à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait fait une grave erreur. Et dans le pire des cas, la menace des parents était un bon argument. Même si elles ne portaient officiellement que le nom de leur parent détective, certains n'ignoraient pas qu'un deuxième nom connu des services de police pouvaient s'y ajouter.

De l'extérieur, difficile de deviner que ces deux fillettes formaient un aussi redoutable duo. Les adultes qu'elles croisaient leur faisaient de grands sourires, croyant probablement qu'elles étaient deux sœurs rentrant tranquillement chez elles. Ils ignoraient à quel point leur but était tout autre, et à quel point les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Fuwa Dazai-Nakahara possédait un visage rond absolument adorable, parsemé de tâches de rousseurs et encadré par de petites bouclettes rousses : une association qui la rendait magnifique et qui laissait présager qu'elle serait une très jolie jeune fille plus tard. Ses yeux noisettes pétillaient de la même énergie que son papa Osamu, et la rendaient encore plus irrésistible.

(Chuuya se lamentait déjà en songeant à tous ces garçons qui allaient approcher sa petite fille adorée plus tard. Kôyô l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle prenait son rôle de marraine très à cœur et qu'elle se chargerait de faire comprendre aux futurs petits amis de sa filleule qu'ils avaient intérêt à rester à leur place. Dazai, lui, se contentait simplement d'espérer que sa fille développe la même passion que lui pour le suicide amoureux.)

Yomi Nakajima-Akutagawa, quant à elle, était un mélange équitable de ses deux parents, avec ses cheveux noirs avec une unique mèche argentée, yeux dorés qui pouvaient devenir aussi glacés qu'un iceberg et sourire en cœur qui vous réchauffait le cœur. Elle avait facilement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, mais elle pouvait aussi se mettre dans des colères effrayantes dignes de son père mafieux.

(Akutagawa était très fier de son regard menaçant, mais il regrettait parfois qu'elle ressemble autant à Atsushi en matière de naïveté. Heureusement que ce trait la rendait tout aussi adorable que Fuwa, et lui permettait de contrer les arguments de Chuuya lorsqu'il tenait à prouver à la mafia que sa fille était la plus parfaite. Un débat bien souvent interrompu par Mori qui les informait qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans leur milieu, où « tout le monde savait de toute manière qu'Élise était la plus parfaite. »)

Ces deux adorables enfants disposaient également d'un entourage plus que coloré : Kunikida et Kôyô étaient le parrain et la marraine de Fuwa, tandis que Dazai et Kyôka étaient ceux de Yomi. Sans compter les autres collègues qui se considéraient également comme tels ; seul Mori était parfaitement insensible à toute cette effervescence autour des deux fillettes, et tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'Élise lui suffisait, contrairement à ce qu'ils clamaient.

(Ils avaient des preuves filmées qu'il était surtout jaloux de l'attention que son propre mari leur accordait – et comment ça le mariage était supposé rester secret ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, ils n'auraient pas laissé les alliances en évidence. À moins que ce ne soit juste Ranpo qui ait encore fouillé dans les affaires de Fukuzawa...)

Cerise sur cet effrayant gâteau, elles étaient bercées depuis toutes petites avec les anecdotes du Double Noir, les missions accomplies avec succès par leurs parents et les récits des missions de leur grande famille. Les autres enfants avaient des héros fictifs, elles en avaient des réels, du côté des gentils comme des méchants.

C'étaient à partir de ces histoires que Fuwa avait élaboré sa stratégie, et elle était confiante.

Et en effet, lorsque le petit Hirata rentra chez lui, il fut brutalement attrapé par le col et traîné dans un buisson. Il croisa ensuite le regard furibond Nakahara™ et le regard glacial Akutagawa™ des deux fillettes et se décomposa légèrement.

**« Tu as mangé mon bento ! »** s'exclama Yomi, dont les larmes avaient cédé la place à une colère qui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre.

**– Tu as mangé son bento ! **répéta Fuwa d'un ton tout aussi menaçant.

**– MÉCHANT ! »** terminèrent-elles en cœur.

Le petit Hirata les dévisagea, tout tremblant. Il parut ensuite se dire que se faire intimider par deux filles n'était pas très valorisant, et reprit du courage.

**« Tu n'avais qu'à pas vouloir commander l'équipe tout à l'heure !**

**– Et alors ?** lâcha Yomi en gonflant les joues. **Je peux aussi bien commander que toi !**

**– Non ! Tu es une fille ! Les filles ça commande pas !**

**– Bien sûr que si ! Ma tata Gin elle commande plein d'hommes !**

**– Tata Ichiyô aussi ! » **ajouta Fuwa en pensant à la collègue de son père qu'elle admirait énormément.

Il y en avait d'autres qu'elles auraient pu citer, comme leur tante Akiko ou leurs marraines Kôyô et Kyôka, tant d'exemples qui auraient pu prouver à Hirata qu'il avait tort de penser que les filles ne pouvaient pas commander.

Mais aucune de ces femmes n'étaient là, alors Fuwa ne le laissa pas protester plus longtemps et attrapa son bras avant de le tordre violemment – une méthode approuvée par papa Chuuya lors des interrogatoires. Hirata laissa échapper un cri de douleur et de terreur mêlée et s'excusa immédiatement.

**« Pardon pardon ! » **Fuwa le relâcha avec une dernière menace :

**« Si tu recommences, on le dit à nos papas et ils viendront te régler ton compte ! »**

Et ils le feraient probablement oui, on ne plaisantait pas avec les filles de deux mafieux, capitaines de surcroît. Il était fort probable que s'ils apprenaient qu'un gamin essayait d'intimider leurs filles adorées, ils viendraient le voir accompagnés de leurs subordonnés, et armés. Et là, on ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ce pauvre Hirata.

Le petit garçon sembla vouloir protester une dernière fois ; mais il finit par se résigner devant les prunelles enflammées des deux fillettes. Finalement, il pouvait se laisser intimider par ces deux-là. Mais il espérait que personne n'entendrait jamais parler de cette mésaventure.

(Ce qu'il ignorait encore, c'était que les deux petites filles allaient s'empresser de tout raconter à leurs parents respectifs, et que ceux-ci, en bons parents dingues de leurs enfants, allaient se dépêcher de le raconter à tous ceux qu'ils voyaient. En moins d'une semaine, tous les détectives de l'Agence, leurs clients, la moitié des agents du département des super-pouvoirs, la quasi-totalité de la mafia portuaire – y compris Mori et Élise – et même les organisations ennemies de la mafia connaîtraient toute l'histoire dans ses moindres détails, très légèrement exagérée – comment ça Fuwa ne lui avait pas cassé le bras et Yomi ne l'avait pas maudit sur trois générations ? – et le secret serait complètement éventé. Dommage Hirata, dommage.)


End file.
